


Polychromatic Love

by Joorin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: Falling in love with your boss is never a good thing, but falling in love with your boss' boyfriends? Changkyun for sure has made better decisions in his life.





	Polychromatic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have more one or two chapters, just like its prequel. Somethings happened yesterday and I couldn't keep writing, so I decided to chop this chapter in half. And sorry if there're typos everywhere, I wasn't able to properly proofread this one.  
> It's not my best fic, but I like the prompt so so so much :<
> 
> Prompt: Office romance

It was a rainy day and Changkyun wasn't that keen on getting out of his house to go to work. He ditched his morning classes because of a massive migraine, hoping it would get better if he rested and took some medicine. Well, it did subside a little, but his head was still throbbing, and he honestly wasn't looking forward to walking in the rain, even with an umbrella, and sit in front of a computer through the entire evening. But he had to. His boss was coming back from a business trip today and it was his second week as an intern there. They saw each other for two or three days before he had to leave with Hyojung, one of the agency's majority shareholders, and he was currently working with their other creative director, a woman named Kang Jihyun.

He forced himself out of his bed, took a shower and ate something before leaving to take the subway. It was a short ride, fifteen minutes probably but for someone with a head about to explode it was like a whole century. He had his backpack with him, some stuff he needed to read for his next classes inside, but he doubted he would be able to read a single line, let alone highlight something with that neon yellow highlighter of his. He really needed to buy one with a less aggressive colour. Changkyun leaned his head against the window, hoping his migraine would magically disappear and that he wouldn't have to face Lee Minhyuk, his boss, looking like absolute shit. They had this important advertising piece to finish and he needed Changkyun's help.

His watch marked ten to one when he arrived at the Khroma Advertising Agency, early as always. Walking out of the elevator, Changkyun spotted Dayoung, Miss Kang's intern, showing some papers to Mister Lee, who was nodding approvingly with a smile on his face. He dropped his bag under his desk and turned on the computer, looking around the office and seeing most of the tables empty. _People might have not come back from their lunch break yet_ , he could see Hyunseong and Sujong peacefully eating on their work stations out of the corner of his eye. Sujong was also reading a book and the cover looked really familiar to him.

"It's really good Dayoung, tell Jihyun about the color grading though, we might need to fix it to get the right atmosphere," she thanked him and skipped down the corridor. Changkyun could see Mister Lee coming in his direction and he hoped he was presentable. "Changkyun, hi, how were you holding up this past week with Jihyun? I hope she didn't scare you or anything."

"No, no, no, Miss Kang was really nice, she asked me to keep working on that Nature Republic piece and supervised me while I was at it."

"Great," Mister Lee smiled and put his hand on Changkyun's shoulder. _He has big hands... Changkyun, no, stop, stop right now_. "I bet you did an awesome job. Send it to Seola, she'll finish the color correction so they all match and check everything to see if we can present that to our clients."

"Thanks, Mister Lee, will do that," Changkyun felt his cheeks heat up at the small compliment.

"No need to be so formal, I already told you that, just call me Minhyuk," he chuckled, fixing his hair with his free hand. "We'll resume that Samsung piece so we can finish and send that to Jeonghan, then he'll stop yelling at me."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir, kid."

He kept laughing and left to his office, probably to get his laptop and drawing tablet so he could sit by Changkyun's side while they worked. He did that very often, according to Hyunseong, said his office was intimidating and his desk too cramped for two people to work on it, so he preferred to work at the open area with the rest of the team, that way he could also talk to them while they worked.

He stopped to talk with their art director on the way back, Changkyun couldn't hear them from where he was but judging by Mister Chae's face it was important. He didn't miss the way his boss lovingly patted his shoulder and brushed his thumb on their art director's neck, a smile blooming on his lips as if telling him everything would be ok and that he will fix whatever needed to be fixed. Mister Chae just sighed heavily and mouthed something before going back to his office. Everybody knew they're dating, that was one of the first things Dayoung told him on his second or third day at the agency, but they toned down their public display of affection to a minimum to avoid intrusive questions.

"Ok, little change of plans for today, you and I will be correcting the colors of all those Holika Holika pieces."

"That line they did with Sweet Peko?" Changkyun frowned, they handed that a couple of days before he started working, the clients saw all the pieces last week and approved all of them, what was the problem?

"Exactly, apparently the colours were way too cool after the editing, to a point the white parts came out blue when they printed the banners, I seriously don't know how nobody noticed that," he trailed off, talking more to himself than to Changkyun. "I'll ask Dawon and Sewoon to do the color scheme of the parts of the storyboard we did last week before I had to go on that trip."

They spent most of their evening color correcting all the pieces, fixing small imperfections Mister Lee found on the way and printing them to see how they turned out, asking every poor soul that happened to be in that office how it looked to them. His migraine got worse as time passed by, to a point keeping his head slightly up was already painful and made him dizzy, he really needed more painkillers and a good night of sleep. Maybe two whole days. And water, a lot of water.

"Changkyun, are you ok?" Mister Lee's voice sounded soft by his side, his hand lightly touching his shoulder.

"It's just a headache, I'm ok," he mumbled, closing his eyes with more force than he actually needed, the bright lights burning his eyes.

"You don't look ok, wait a minute."

And like that, he vanished into the corridor that gave access to some offices, coming back with a pill and a water bottle in his hands a few minutes later.

"These are quite strong, and I know it's not ideal to self-medicate but you look like you're in way too much pain for me not to do anything... Take one and I'll send you home. If you're still not well tomorrow text me and go, see a doctor."

Changkyun wanted to tell him he was fine, that he didn't need to do all of this but truth to be told, he had no energy, nor was his brain functioning enough to argue at that moment, so he just accepted the pill his boss put on his hand and downed half of the water he was given. Mister Lee called a cab and again, Changkyun wanted to protest, truly wanted to but he felt like he would throw up if he lifted his head. He knows Mister Chae and Miss Kang passed by them, yes them, because Mister Lee took him to the ground floor to pay for that cab, he knows he heard one of them telling him he should rest, eat well and drink a lot of water but he doesn't know which one of the two said that. He remembers texting Junhui, more like sending an audio because he couldn't type, to pick him downstairs in twenty, twenty-five minutes and remembers said boy helping him get to his bed but everything else was complete darkness as he passed out on the mattress.

 

 

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Junhui inquired while they're sitting at the university cafeteria during their break, cup of steaming black tea in hands.

"I don't know, my head was killing me when I woke up, then I went to work and it just kept getting worse, so my boss gave some painkillers and sent me home, I guess? He sounded worried from what I can remember," Changkyun groaned, blowing his coffee before sipping it and frowning from the bitterness. Junhui shook his head when he poured two packets of sugar in it, mixing hastily.

"Man, I thought I'd have to take you to the hospital, you looked like absolute shit."

"Wow, thanks, Jun... But it was just my sinuses again, woke up two or three hours after I got home yesterday and took my antibiotics. Let's just hope it doesn't last eight weeks like last time."

"You're insufferable," he laughed, shoving the container full of cookies they got from Soonyoung (his mom baked way too many of them, again) in Changkyun's direction. "Eat, I'm not gonna deal with you whining that your stomach is hurting because you took medicine without eating."

"It was just one time and that one was a fucking bomb, even tasted like rubbish," his face contorted in utter displeasure remembering about the pills he had to take for his pharyngitis a couple of months ago.

"That one was disgusting, tasted like straight up vomit."

They both gagged, scrunching up their noses before laughing out loud, earning a displeased glare from the girl sitting on one of the tables nearby. Changkyun was sure she would throw one of her books at them if she could.

"So, your handsome boss finally came back, huh?" Junhui wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, receiving a slap on his biceps.

"He has a boyfriend, stop... I shouldn't have told you I think he's attractive," he rolls his eyes, fishing one more cookie. "But yeah, he's back, we even worked together yesterday. Actually, it was more like 'sat side by side and fixed stuff', had to stop working on that storyboard I told you about to fix another piece last minute."

"Oh, the one for that coffee brand?" He seemed excited, eyes glimmering at the possibility of seeing one of his favorite idols being the star of yet another bunch of commercials for a coffee brand he didn't even like that much. Jun and his massive crush on Bae Joohyun. "She's doing them again, right?"

"Well, she's still the face of their company, so..."

"Can't wait to see what they're doing this time... You're still not going to give me any spoilers? Really, Kyun?"

"Nope. Ruins the surprise effect and my chance of recording you to use it as blackmail material," Changkyun laughed at the outraged expression on Junhui's face, putting a cookie on his open mouth. "You'd be shocked at the amount of blackmail material I have against not only you."

"You have stuff against Jihoon?" Jun's voice sounded slightly surprised and Changkyun couldn't really blame him, their tiny friend had almost nothing to hide or be ashamed of. It was quite hard to poke fun at him not using his height. "Man, you have to give some of that..."

"Sorry, the shop is closed for business."

"You're so mean to me, what did I do?" He whined, attracting the attention of the same girl from before, Changkyun was almost sure she huffed and groaned. "Oh... I spy with my little eye a really hot dude a couple of tables behind you, talking with that one girl from my Art History class. Don't turn around so fast you dumbass!" Junhui whisper yelled at him after he made quite a brusque turn on his chair, eyes landing on a man with a dark undercut and tattoos on his arm.

Changkyun knew her, she was always smiling at his project partner for photography, a pretty and tall girl named Doyeon, waving when they saw each other around the corridors. Her name was Yeonjung if he wasn't mistaken, which he could be. Doyeon was popular and knew everyone in that campus, keeping up with all the faces that greeted her was nearly impossible if you asked him. That guy, though... Someone with such a handsome face paired with a fully tattooed forearm,  _there's black ink peeking from the collar of his shirt too, maybe it's a full sleeve? Or a separate tattoo?,_  would be hard to forget and Changkyun was positive he had never seen him around the university, let alone talking to Yeonjung, who looked impossibly softer and bubbly next to him. It was like watching a younger, cooler and a lot more beautiful version of Hades interacting with a nymph or one of the seven muses. Weird at first, but the more you look, the more you get used to it. Changkyun doesn't know what their relationship is, but the interaction is cute, and he might have been in love when that gorgeous man smiled so wide it was impossible to see his eyes.

Turning around before anyone noticed he was staring, especially the two he was eyeing so intently, Changkyun looks straight into Junhui's eyes, ignoring the knowing smirk he has on his lips and the arched eyebrow directed at him. His best friend knows he has a thing for "edgy" looking boys, that's why he constantly making him look at random men when they're together, saying that they're his type, but damn... This time Junhui outdid himself.

"Do you know him?"  Changkyun asked, trying his best to sound casual.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." Jun giggled, resting his face on one of his hands. "Why? Interested?"

"He's pretty damn hot, Jun..." Changkyun waved his hands as if to emphasize when he said the word hot, groaning right after.

"He must be Yeonjung's older brother judging by the all-black outfit and tattoos", that made Changkyun squint his eyes, doubting what he had just heard.

"That girl looks like a fricking marshmallow and he looks like-"

"Like the man that could give you an amazing orgasm", Junhui wiggled his eyebrows, receiving a slap on his arm from his best friend sitting right in front of him.

"Can you not? And we don't even know if he's into boys", Changkyun could almost feel Jun rolling his eyes with the way he did it.

"Oh, yeah... You always like the straight ones. Except for your boss."

"I **do not** have a crush on **my boss** , Jun", Changkyun stressed the words, clearly annoyed that they're back to this.

"Sure, looks like it..." Jun laughed, pointing behind Changkyun's back with his chin. "Handsome boy is leaving."

"And we should too, I have work and you that one boring class", Changkyun said, checking the time on his phone just to make sure they still had time.

"Excuse me, global leadership is not boring", Jun said in a whiny voice, packing the notebook and few pencils he left scattered over the table earlier when he and Changkyun were doodling next to their expenses and savings list.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll become true."

They bid goodbye to each other after they exited the cafeteria, Junhui jogging to catch up to one of his classmates he saw passing by a few feet away. Changkyun looked up at the sky for a few brief seconds, wondering if the grey clouds would just stay there, hovering over them, floating around, or if it's actually going to rain. He just hoped that if nature was planning to drench the city, it waited until he got to his workplace, the stuff he had in his backpack a little bit too expensive to take an unexpected shower. His dad would surely acquire a few more gray hairs if he had to buy him another laptop in less than 5 months. With a heavy sigh, Changkyun pulled his hood over his cap, taking the stairs to his right, aiming to get to Gate C so he could take the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @Joorinie
> 
> (still thinking if I should translate the prequel...)


End file.
